magical_campfandomcom-20200213-history
MC: Slime Palace (Underground)
The Underground Section of the Slime Palace is an optional area where the party can accomplish a sidequest to give a Slime Sample to Julie and rescue Catherine. It is a dangerous area with powerful enemies, more damaging slime terrain, and a menacing boss. Layout To gain access to the underground section, the party must go to the room where Slime Princess was fought. Interacting with the sparkle on the ground will give the party the Slime Sample as well as rescue the familiar of Catherine, who opens the entrance to the underground area, located in the left section of the main floor. It is divided into two maps, with most of the terrain covered in damaging slime which, like the upper floor, harms the party for 10HP. The party must roll a boulder from the top floor onto the blue switch, which opens up a room with a switch on the bottom floor. Pulling the switch will set Catherine free, who will head back to the Camp and give Eric(a) the Crown of Darkness as a reward. If the party leaves without saving her, she will still go to the camp, but will not provide a reward. At the bottom floor, there is a collapsible pillar that cannot be destroyed by ordinary means. Erica must get the C-4 Package in order to destroy it. It is located in Marianne's room, and requires her key to open. There are two ways to get it: Erica can accept a bite from Sophie, or, if Eric(a) has the Maid Transformation, they can ask Giselle for the key. Either way, only one such key can be received. After acquiring the explosives, use them on the destructible pillar. A hole will open up above, which the party can move the boulder into to send it below. Roll it onto the red button to open the door to the boss. Enemies * Noxious Slime * Noxious Slime Girl * Slime Warrior * Slime Monster ** May randomly mutate into Slime Fiend. * Slime Queen ** Magico boss. Summons Slime Sword, Slime Shield, Slime Witch, and Slime Healer. ** Losing results in a Breast Growth Transformation. ** Winning results in a Slime Queen's Core. Treasure * 4X White Crystal (In room with blue button) (In room above green button) (In the back right of the bottom floor) (In the front of the bottom floor) * Invigorating Potion (In room with the boulder) * 2X Lume Elixir (In the topright room on the first floor, requires the green button pushed) (In the front of the bottom floor) * 2X Seal of Purity (To the right of the Slime Queen) (In the room below the collapsible pillar) * 200 Lumes (To the left of the Slime Queen) * 1000 Lumes (In the front of the bottom floor) * Starmetal Pendant (Found ahead of Catherine's cell after pushing the boulder to the green button) * Fairy's Dust (Found at the back of the bottom floor) (In the room below the collapsible pillar) Category:MC: Locations